Makbet/Akt II
Scena pierwsza :Inverness. Dziedziniec zamkowy. :Wchodzą Banko i Fleance, przed nimi sługa z pochodnią. BANKO :Jak późno już w noc, chłopcze? FLEANCE :Księżyc zaszedł; :Bicia zegaru nie słyszałem. BANKO :Księżyc :Zachodzi teraz około dwunastej. FLEANCE :Musi już później być, mój ojcze. BANKO :Weź no :Mój miecz. Tam w niebie spać się widać kładą :Po gospodarsku; zgaszono już światła. :Sen mi się ciśnie do oczu, a przecież :Zasnąć bym nie chciał. Dobroczynne moce! :Umórzcie we mnie te okropne myśli, :Które się budzą, gdy ciało spoczywa! :Daj mi miecz! :Makbet wchodzi, przed nim sługa z pochodnią. :Kto tam? MAKBET :Przyjaciel. BANKO :Co widzę? :Ty, panie, jeszcze na nogach? Król śpi już. :W niepospolicie dobrym był humorze :I szczodre dary posłał twoim ludziom; :Małżonce twojej w dank za jej uprzejmość :Kazał mi pierścień ten doręczyć; słowem, :Zadowolony był zupełnie. MAKBET :Dobra :Chęć nasza była niewolnicą braku :Przygotowania; gdyby była mogła :Swobodnie działać, byłoby inaczej. BANKO :O, i tak wszystko było jak najlepiej. :Myślałem tego wieczora o owych :Trzech widmach: wróżba ich już się po części :Sprawdziła. MAKBET :Ani pomyślałem o nich, :Warto by jednak w wolnej chwili znowu :O tym pomówić. Oznacz czas, kochany :Banko. BANKO :Zostawiam ci go do wyboru. MAKBET :Jeżeli zechcesz wybór mój potwierdzić, :Wypadek jego będzie ku tym większej :Czci twojej. BANKO :Żebym jej tylko nie stracił, :Chcąc ją powiększyć, a zachować zdołał :Czyste sumienie i wiarę niezłomną, :Służyć ci będę. MAKBET :Dobranoc, tymczasem. BANKO :Dziękuję; życzę ci nawzajem dobrej. :Wychodzi Banko i Fleance. MAKBET :Idź powiedz pani, żeby zadzwoniła, :Skoro ów napój dla mnie będzie gotów. :Możesz się potem położyć. :Wychodzi sługa. :Jestli to sztylet, co przed sobą widzę, :Z zwróconą ku mej dłoni rękojeścią? :Pójdź, niech cię ujmę! Nie mam cię, a jednak :Ciągle cię widzę. Fatalne widziadło! :Nie jestżeś ty dla zmysłu dotykania, :Tylko dla zmysłu widzenia dostępny? :Jestżeś sztyletem tylko wyobraźni? :Rozpalonego tylko mózgu tworem? :Widzę cię jednak tak samo wyraźnie :Jako ten, który właśnie wydobywam. :Ty mi wskazujesz jak przewodnik drogę, :Którą iść miałem; takiego też miałem :Użyć narzędzia. Albo mój wzrok błaznem :Jest w porównaniu z resztą moich zmysłów, :Albo jest więcej wart niż wszystkie razem. :Ciągle cię widzę, a na twojej klindze :I rękojeści znamiona krwi, których :Pierwej nie było. Nie ma ich w istocie: :Moja to krwawa myśl jawi je oczom. :Na całym teraz półobszarze świata :Natura zdaje się martwa i straszne :Marzenia szarpią snu cichą zasłonę. :Teraz to władza czarodziejska święci :Ofiary bladej Hekacie i dziki :Mord, podniesiony z legowiska wyciem :Czujnego swego czatownika, wilka, :Którego odgłos jest dlań ekscytarzem, :Chyłkiem, jak złodziej lub duch, mknie do celu, :O ty spokojna, niewzruszona w swoich :Posadach ziemio, nie słysz moich kroków, :Aby kamienie nie wypowiedziały, :Gdzie idę, i nie zdradziły alarmem :Tej zgrozy, co ma nastąpić. :Ja się odgrażam, a on jeszcze żyje; :Żar czynu ziębią słów jałowe chryje. :Słyszeć się daje odgłos dzwonka. :Dalej! czas nagli; już dzwonka wezwanie :Daje mi sygnał. Nie słysz go, Dunkanie, :Bo tego dzwonka melodia straszliwa :Do nieba ciebie lub do piekła wzywa. :Wychodzi. Scena druga :Tamże. :Wchodzi Lady Makbet. LADY MAKBET :Co ich uśpiło, to mnie ocuciło, :Co ich zniemogło, we mnie wzmogło siły. :Cóż to jest? Cicho! To puszczyk zahuczał, :Złowrogi ten stróż nocny, który groźnie :Woła dobranoc. On tam jest; podwoje :Na wpół otwarte; pijane pachołki :Szydzą chrapaniem z swego obowiązku. :Taki im napój dałam, że natura :I śmierć spór teraz wiodą o ich życie. MAKBET za sceną :Kto tu? hej! LADY MAKBET :Biada! pewnie się ocknęli :I wszystko na nic. Zamach to, nie zbrodnia, :Zgubi nas. Cicho! Pokładłam sztylety :Tuż przecie przy nich; nie mógł ich nie znaleźć. :Gdyby był we śnie nie tyle podobny :Do mego ojca, byłabym się była :Niechybnie sama na to odważyła. :Ha! I cóż? :Wchodzi Makbet. MAKBET :Stało się. Słyszałaś hałas? LADY MAKBET :Słyszałam sowy krzyk i poświerk świerszcza. :Cóżeś to mówił, mężu? MAKBET :Kiedy? LADY MAKBET :Teraz. MAKBET :Kiedym tu wchodził? LADY MAKBET :Tak. MAKBET :Cicho! Czy słyszysz? :Kto tam śpi w tamtym pokoju? LADY MAKBET :Donalbein. MAKBET przypatrując się swoim rękom '' :Żałosnyż to jest widok! '''LADY MAKBET' :Wstydź się mówić: :Żałosny widok; niemężny tak mówi. MAKBET :Jeden się zaśmiał przez sen, drugi krzyknął: :"Ratunku! ", aż się przebudzili wzajem; :Jam stał i słuchał, ale oni cicho :Zmawiali pacierz i znów się spokojnie :Do snu pokładli. LADY MAKBET :Tam ich dwóch jest. MAKBET :Jeden :Zawołał: "Boże, zmiłuj się nad nami! ", :A drugi: "Amen ", jakby mię widzieli :Z tymi rękami kata stojącego :I śledzącego ich trwogę. Jam nie mógł :Powiedzieć amen, wtenczas kiedy oni :Mówili: "Boże, zmiłuj się nad nami! " LADY MAKBET :Nie zastanawiaj się nad tym tak pilnie. MAKBET :Dlaczegoż tego nie mogłem powiedzieć? :Potrzebowałem bardzo zmiłowania, :A jednak amen zamarło mi w ustach. LADY MAKBET :Nie trzeba sobie takich rzeczy w takim :Świetle wystawiać; inaczej by przyszło :Oszaleć. MAKBET :Zdało mi się, że słyszałem :Głos wołający: "Nie zaśniesz już więcej! " :Makbet zabija sen, niewinny sen, :Który zwikłane węzły trosk rozplata, :Grzebie codzienne nędze; sen, tę kąpiel :Znużonej pracy, cierpiących serc balsam. :Odżywiciela natury, głównego :Posiłkodawcę na uczcie żywota. LADY MAKBET :Co wygadujesz! MAKBET :Ciągle mi brzmiał w uszach :Ten glos: "Nie zaśniesz, nie zaśniesz już więcej! " :Glamis sen zabił, dlatego też Kawdor :Nie zaśnie; Makbet nigdy już nie zaśnie. LADY MAKBET :Któż to tak wołał? O szlachetny tanie, :Rozmiękczasz w sobie tęgość ducha marząc :Tak chorobliwie. Idź, weź trochę wody :I obmyj rękę z tych plugawych znamion. :Po coś tu z sobą przyniósł te sztylety? :Tam jest ich miejsce. Idź, odnieś je, pomaż :Krwią tamtych ludzi. MAKBET :Już tam moja noga :Nie wnijdzie. Wzdrygam się, kiedy pomyślę :O tym, com zrobił; widok tego byłby :Nad moje siły. LADY MAKBET :Kaleka na duchu! :Daj te sztylety. Śpiący i umarli :Są obrazkami tylko; nikt prócz dzieci :Malowanego nie lęka się diabła. :Sama ubarwię krwią ręce i szaty :Tych dwóch pachołków, bo oni się muszą :Wydać sprawcami zbrodni. :Wychodzi. :Słychać z zewnątrz kołatanie. MAKBET :Skąd ten odgłos? :Cóż się to ze mną stało, kiedy lada :Szmer, lada szelest przejmuje mię dreszczem? :Co to za ręce? Ha! wzrok mi pożera :Ich widok. Mógłżeby cały ocean :Te krwawe ślady spłukać z mojej ręki? :Nie, nigdy! raczej by ta moja ręka :Zdołała wszystkich mórz wody zrumienić :I ich zieloność w purpurę zamienić. :Lady Makbet wraca. LADY MAKBET :Ręce mam twoim podobne, lecz wstyd by :Spalił mi lica, gdybym miała serce :Białe jak twoje. :Kołatanie. :Słychać kołatanie. :U południowej bramy; przejdźmy żywo :Do naszych komnat. Kilka kropel wody :Oczyści nas wnet z plamy tego czynu. :Jakże on wtedy będzie lekkim! Męstwo :Całkiem cię, widzę, opuściło. :Kołatanie. :Słyszysz, :Znów kołatają. Przywdziej nocny ubiór, :Ażeby skoro wyjść potrzeba będzie, :Nie pokazało się, żeśmy czuwali. :Przestańże gubić się tak nędznie w myślach. MAKBET :Obok uczucia takiej okropności. :Lepiej byłoby utracić poczucie :Samego siebie. Kołatanie. :Zbudź tym kołataniem :Dunkana! Obyś mógł tego dokazać! :Kołatanie. '' Scena trzecia :''Tamże. :Wchodzi Odźwierny. Ciągłe kołatanie do bramy. ODŹWIERNY :To dopiero wybijanie! :Gdyby przy bramie piekła był odźwierny, :wiecznie by tylko musiał klucz obracać. :kołatanie :Stuk! stuk! stuk! kto tam? :W imię Belzebuba! :To jakiś dzierżawca, co się obwiesił z rozpaczy, :że się zboże zanadto sypało. :W porę waść przychodzisz. :A czy masz przy sobie zapas chustek? :bo się tu siarczyście napocisz. :kołatanie :Stuk! stuk! stuk! kto tam? :W imię innego diabła! :To jakiś krętacz, co umiał na dwóch stołkach siadać :i na każdym odprzysięgał się drugiego; :co w imię Boże popełnił szkarad bez liku, :a jednak nie mógł się wkręcić do nieba. :Pójdź, pójdź, mości krętaczu. :kołatanie :Stuk! stuk! stuk! kto tam? :Do wszystkich diabłów! :To angielski krawiec, :co spekulował na odkrawkach z francuskich spodni. :Pójdź tu, krawcze. :A czy przynosisz z sobą żelazko do prasowania? :bo tu będziesz mógł wybornie rozgrzać duszę. :kołatanie '' :Stuk! stuk! stuk! :Rychłoż się to skończy? :Co ty za jeden? :Ale tu za chłodno na piekło :i nie chce mi się być dłużej odźwiernym u Lucypera, :a chciałem wpuścić po jednym z każdego cechu, :z takich co to wesołą, :wiośnianą drogą zdążają do wieczystych sobótek. :''kołatanie '' :Zaraz! zaraz! :A proszę, nie zapomnijcie też o odźwiernym! :''Otwiera bramę. :Wchodzą Makduf i Lennox. MAKDUF :Czyś się tak późno spać położył, mój przyjacielu, że tak późno wstajesz? ODŹWIERNY ''' :W rzeczy samej, do usług waszej wielmożności, :piło się trochę tej nocy! już drugi kur piał, :kiedyśmy się spać pokładli, :a picie, z przeproszeniem waszej wielmożności, :jest ojcem trzech rzeczy. '''MAKDUF :Cóż to za trzy rzeczy, które piciu swój byt winny? ODŹWIERNY ''' :Czerwony nos, panie, śpiączka i uryna. :Co się tyczy miłości, jest ono po części jej ojcem, :a po części nie jest, bo pobudza żądzę, :a wstrzymuje wykonanie; :dlatego wielkie picie można nazwać przeniewiercą względem miłości, :bo ją rodzi i uśmierca; podżega ją i ostudza; :pociąga ją i odpycha; daje jej egzystencję, :ale bez konsystencji; kołysze ją do snu :i kłamiąc jej rzeczywistością, upośledza ją w rzeczywistości. '''MAKDUF :Musiało ci ono dużo tej nocy nakłamać. ODŹWIERNY :Nie inaczej, panie, :miałem jego kłamstw aż po dziurki, :ale mu się nie dałem :i chociaż mię kilka razy z nóg ścięło, :przecież w końcu udało mi się je zrzucić. MAKDUF :Czy twój pan wstał już? Nasze kołatanie :Przebudziło go pewnie. Oto idzie. :Makbet wchodzi. LENNOX :Dzień dobry, wodzu. MAKBET :Dzień dobry wam wzajem, :Mili panowie. MAKDUF :Czy król wstał? MAKBET :Nie jeszcze. MAKDUF :Kazał mi wcześnie się zbudzić, i tak już :Spóźniliśmy się o godzinę. MAKBET :Chcecież, :Bym was do niego zaprowadził? MAKDUF :Wiem ja, :Szlachetny tanie, że podejmowane :W podobnych razach trudy są radosne :Waszemu sercu, trudami jednakże :Być nie przestają. MAKBET ''' :Ochoczość usługi :Rzeźwi fatygę. Oto drzwi do króla. '''MAKDUF :Będę tak śmiały wejść, bo mam po temu :Wyraźny rozkaz. :Wychodzi. LENNOX :Czy król dziś odjeżdża? MAKBET :Tak postanowił. LENNOX :Noc ta nadzwyczajnie :Była burzliwa; gdzieśmy spali, wicher :Zerwał kominy i w powietrzu słychać :Było, jak mówią, żałosne jęczenia, :Dziwne rzężenia jakby konających :I głośnym głosem zwiastowane wieszczby :Straszliwych pożóg i różnych wypadków :Znamionujących opłakane czasy. :Ptak nocny kwilił i ziemia podobno :Trzęsła się cała jak w febrze. MAKBET :W istocie, :Straszna to była noc. LENNOX :Młoda ma pamięć :Nie może sobie przypomnieć podobnej, :Makduf wraca. MAKDUF :O zgrozo, zgrozo nad wszelkie pojęcie, :Nad wszelki ludzki wyraz! MAKBET I LENNOX razem :Co się stało? MAKDUF :Odmęt dokonał swego arcydzieła. :Mord świętokradzki zgwałcił namaszczoną :Świątynię Pana i wydarł z niej życie! MAKBET :Co mówisz? życie? LENNOX :Czyje życie? MAKDUF :Idźcie :Tam i osłupcie kamieniem na widok :Nowej Gorgony. Nie każcie mi mówić. :Idźcie, zajrzyjcie tam i sami mówcie. :Makbet i Lennox wychodzą. :Hola! Wstawajcie! Przybywajcie! Bijcie :W dzwony na alarm. Mord! piekielna zdrada! :Banko! Donalbein, Malkolm! Przybywajcie! :Otrząście z siebie sen, tę maskę śmierci, :By śmierć prawdziwą ujrzeć. Przybywajcie :Co tchu! i patrzcie na ostatecznego :Sądu przedobraz! Hej! Malkolmie! Banko! :Jak duchy z grobów wywołane śpieszcie :Przypatrzyć się tej zgrozie! :Dzwon bije na gwałt. :Lady Makbet wchodzi. LADY MAKBET :Co się stało, :Że tak złowrogiej trąby odgłos wszystkich :W domu rozbudza? Dlaboga, Makdufie, :Mów, co się stało? MAKDUF :O szlachetna pani, :Nie wam to słyszeć, co bym mógł powiedzieć: :Wiadomość tego rodzaju, trafiwszy :Niewieście ucho, zabiłaby. :Banko wchodzi. :Banko! :O Banko! Król, nasz pan, zamordowany! LADY MAKBET :Niestety! w naszym domu! BANKO :W czyimkolwiek, :Zbyt to okropne! O kochany Dufie, :Bądź z sobą samym w sprzeczności i powiedz, :Że to fałsz. :Makbet i Lennox wchodzą. MAKBET :Gdybym był umarł godzinę :Przed tym wypadkiem, zamknąłbym był piękny :Okres żywota. Nie ma od tej pory :Nic szanownego na tym świecie; wszystko :Jest tylko blichtrem; wielkość, świętość znikły, :Scedzone wino życia, same tylko :Męty zostały w tym lochu marności. :Malkolm i Donalbein wchodzą. DONALBEIN :Co za nieszczęście tu się stało? kogo :Dotknęło? MAKBET :Naprzód was i wy ostatni :Dowiadujecie się o tym: cne źródło, :Z którego wasza krew początek wzięła, :Zatamowane na wieki. MAKDUF :Wasz rodzic :Zamordowany został. MALKOLM :O, przez kogo? LENNOX :Sprawcami zbrodni byli, jak się zdaje, :Dwaj pokojowcy: ręce ich i twarze :Nosiły ślady krwi, toż ich sztylety, :Któreśmy na ich posłaniu znaleźli. :Wzrok mieli błędny, jakby obłąkany, :Kiedyśmy weszli. Pod strażą tych ludzi :Niczyje życie nie było bezpieczne. MAKBET :Żałuję teraz, żem ich w uniesieniu :Wściekłości zabił. MAKDUF :A to na co? na co? MAKBET :Któż jednocześnie może być roztropnym :I przerażonym, łagodnym i gniewnym, :Wiernym i obojętnym? Nikt zaiste. :Żarliwa moja przychylność stłumiła :Zimną rozwagę. Tu Dunkan leżący, :Z srebrnym, krwią złotą powleczonym włosem, :Okryty rany wyglądającymi :Jako wyłomy w naturze, przez które :Szerokie przejście otwarto zniszczeniu - :A tu mordercy, naznaczeni barwą :Swego postępku, z świeżo zbroczonymi :Puginałami: któż żywiący w sercu :Miłość, a obok miłości odwagę, :Byłby inaczej tej miłości dowiódł? LADY MAKBET :Pomóżcie mi wyjść, ach! MAKDUF :Lady zasłabła! :Wezwijcie ludzi na pomoc. MALKOLM na stronie do brata :Dlaczegóż :Stoimy niemi, my, których najbliżej :Ten cios dotyka? DONALBEIN :Cóż się nam odzywać :Tu, gdzie ukryty wróg nasz niewidzialnie :Może gdzieś czyha, by nagle nas dosiąc. :Precz stąd! Łzy nasze jeszcze niedojrzałe. MALKOLM :I ciężka boleść nasza nie jest jeszcze :Na czynnej stopie. BANKO do sług nadchodzących '' :Odprowadźcie panią. :''Lady Makbet wychodzi wsparta na sługach. '' :My zaś okrywszy na wpół nagie ciała, :Które na chłody wystawione marzną, :Zbierzmy się celem jak najściślejszego :Zbadania tego strasznego wypadku. :Każdym z nas miota niepewność; co do mnie, :Oświadczam wobec majestatu Boga, :Ze walczyć będę przeciw skrytym planom :Tej niecnej złości. '''MAKBET' :I ja. WSZYSCY :I my wszyscy. MAKBET :Idźmyż się przybrać, jak przystoi mężom. :W głównej się sali zgromadzimy. WSZYSCY :Zgoda. :Wszyscy wychodzą prócz Malkolma i Donalbeina. MALKOLM :Cóż ty zamyślasz? Nie łączmy się z nimi, :Udawać żałość jest to rola łatwa :Dla dusz nasiąkłych fałszem. Ja natychmiast :Jadę do Anglii. DONALBEIN :A ja do Irlandii. :Odosobnieni bezpieczniejsi będziem! :Tu każdy uśmiech jest nożem. :Im kto krwią bliższy, tym bliższy krwotoku. MALKOLM :Jeszcze ten pocisk ukrytego strzelca :Nie padł na ziemię: najbezpieczniej będzie :Zejść z celu. Na koń więc! nie traćmy czasu :Na pożegnalne formy, ale chyżo :Wynośmy się z tych miejsc. Gdzie grozi zdrada, :Godziwie kradnie, kto sam się wykrada. :Wychodzą. '' Scena czwarta ''Za obrębem zamku. '' ''Wchodzą Rosse i Starzec. '' '''STARZEC' :Kopę lat z górą pamiętam, widziałem :Wiele widowisk, wiele okropności, :Ale dzisiejsza noc wszystko dawniejsze :W śmiech obróciła. ROSSE :Patrz, poczciwy starcze, :Jak samo niebo w gniewie na złość ludzką :Zdaje się grozić jej krwawej widowni; :Podług zegara to dzień, a jednakże :Gruby mrok tłumi wschodzącą pochodnię. :Jestli to przemoc nocy czyli wstyd dnia, :Że ciemność kryje tak oblicze ziemi, :Kiedy ją miało ucałować słońce :Ożywcze? STARZEC :Jest to tak nienaturalne, :Jak ów czyn świeżo teraz dokonany, :Przyszłego wtorku widziałem sokoła :Majestatycznie się unoszącego; :Wtem nędzna sowa napadła go z boku :I zadziobała. ROSSE :A konie Dunkana :(Rzecz nie do wiary, a jednak istotna), :Owe rumaki tak piękne i rącze, :Prawdziwe w swoim rodzaju pieścidła, :Zdziczały nagle, stargały uwięzie :I z bram stajennych wypadły, jak gdyby :Chciały wojować z ludźmi. STARZEC :Powiadają, :Że się pożarły. ROSSE :W istocie tak było, . :Ku osłupieniu moich oczu, które :Na to patrzały. Oto zacny Makduf. :Makduf wchodzi. :Cóż tam na świecie słychać? MAKDUF :Czyliż nie wiesz? ROSSE :Wiadomoż, kto był sprawcą tego czynu, :Przechodzącego wszelką nazwę zbrodni? MAKDUF :Ci, których Makbet zabił. ROSSE :O nieszczęśni! :Cóż ich do tego skłoniło? MAKDUF :Namowa. :Synowie króla, Malkolm i Donalbein, :Uszli: to rzuca na nich podejrzenie. ROSSE :Oni! Natura nie ma już rękojmi! :O marnotrawna wyniosłości, sama :Niweczysz własne środki życia! Tak więc, :Według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa :Władza królewska na Makbeta spadnie. MAKDUF :Już go obrano, i ruszył do Skony :Na koronację. ROSSE :Gdzież złożono zwłoki :Dunkana? MAKDUF :W Kolmes- hill, w świętych podziemiach, :Gdzie spoczywają kości jego przodków. ROSSE :Udajeszli się do Skony? MAKDUF :Nie, bracie: :Do Fajfu. ROSSE :A ja do Skony. MAKDUF :Bodajbyś :Wszystko tam znalazł po myśli, inaczej :Byłoby prawdą, że się w starej szacie :Wygodniej chodzi niż w nowym szkarłacie. ROSSE :Bądź zdrów, mnie zwodny pozór nie omami. :Bywaj zdrów, starcze. STARZEC :Niech Bóg będzie z wami :I z każdym,który w imię Zbawiciela :Złe zmieni w dobre,wroga w przyjaciela! :''Wychodzą. '' Kategoria:Makbet